


Yaja Time

by acatenthusiast



Series: (You) Drive Me Crazy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Jongdae didn't expect the 'yaja time' to be resumed in their hotel room after the shoot, and he certainly didn't expect his hyung to be taking advantage of it, of all the people.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: (You) Drive Me Crazy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002144
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30
Collections: Down to Business





	Yaja Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts), [Never__again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never__again/gifts), [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts), [xiuchenlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/gifts), [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts), [dejakyu (dietsoba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/gifts), [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts), [SuperBlondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/gifts), [xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/gifts), [melodyoficeandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone!!

"Min-ah! Minseok, don't-"

Minseok licks up a stripe on Jongdae's overly sensitive and spent cock to effectively shut him up, and smirks at him, "You didn't think we were finished, did you 'hyung'~?"

Jongdae chokes on his reply as Minseok mouths at Jongdae's cock, covering it with wet sucking kisses, then sinking down on the now half-hard mast, throat opening up to nestle all of Jongdae in his mouth.

Jongdae isn't fully hard yet, so Minseok sucks at the soft skin, rolls his tongue around so he can coax the pretty cock to stiffen fully, and Jongdae writhes under him, his legs twitching so hard it's a miracle Minseok doesn't get kicked. Goosebumps prickle his skin all over, and he's still sensitive from his first orgasm, the pleasure bordering on the verge of toomuchtoomuch, the sensations maddening. His eyes roll back in his head in pleasure, his soul and body feels too big to be contained in his skin. He tugs at the silk tie bounding his hands to the the leg of the bed in desperation, but the sensation of the silk digging in his wrists only heightens his nerves. If Minseok wasn't pinning him down on the fluffy carpet and didn't bind him beforehand, then Jongdae probably would've slithered across the entire hotel room floor, fluffy carpet or not.

While Minseok is sucking out Jongdae's sanity through his dick, one of his hands disappears behind him and his bicep twitches with small movements of his wrists that Jongdae can't see. It takes a while for Jongdae's fried brain to connect the dots and when he does, the coil of pleasure in his belly tightens so fast that his breath stops.

"Wh-What-What're you-"

Jongdae's stuttering gets choked out with a gasp as Minseok pops off of his now completely hard cock and grips at the base tight enough for Jongdae to feel like the grip is around his throat. The impending orgasm slowly ebbs away, but the ecstasy still keeps Jongdae breathless when Minseok starts to slowly pump his fist.

Minseok blinks his huge, twinkling eyes at his poor suffering dongsaeng under him, tone completely innocent, "I'm just preparing myself for hyung's cock."

Jongdae chokes on a gasp at Minseok's remark, feeling thrilled and frightened at the same time as Minseok rolls a condom on Jongdae's cock and dribbles lube on it.

The lube gets smeared around Minseok's hole as he rises up on his knees and scoots forward to position himself on top of Jongdae stiff cock, the head notched in the dip of his ass.

Jongdae waits and waits for the sensation of Minseok sinking down on him to blind his senses, but it doesn't come.

He looks up to Minseok with pleading eyes, whispering a soft 'please'.

Minseok hums, rocks back and forth just a little to play with Jongdae's cockhead, and stares at Jongdae with a devilish smirk, "Hyung, did you say something?"

Jongdae whimpers, and speaks again, softly, "I want to be.. inside you, please."

"Inside?" Above him, Minseok exhales, "You mean like this?"

He sinks down and his eyes flutters closed as he's slowly filled up, exhaling once his ass is flush with Jongdae's hips.

Jongdae's breath comes out in pants, body shuddering as he can _feel_ Minseok adjust, body slowly opening up around his cock as the moments tick by.

Once he relaxes, Minseok clenches around Jongdae purposefully once, twice, and Jongdae can't help but groan aloud, helplessly trembling underneath.

He begs again, "P-Please."

Minseok doesn't budge, "Please, what?"

"Please, hyu-" Jongdae hastens to correct his mistake at the harsh pinch to his nipple, "Minseok, Minseok, please, Minseok-"

His blabbering gets cut off with a wail as Minseok slides up and drops down, hard, fast.

After that, everything is a blur of movements and pleasure and Minseok, Minseok, _Minseok_.

At least he's affected too, judging by the the groans and growls he let's out. Every time he drops downs, engulfing Jongdae's cock within himself, he growls out a single word, " _Mine_!", again and again.

It really has no business sounding so mindnumbingly hot.

Jongdae is already sensitive from his first orgasm, and everything he's experiencing right now is already too much, the entire play of being in his hyung's clutches even when he's pretending to be the bratty dongsaeng doesn't let Jongdae fend off his orgasm anymore. He cums with a sob, the pleasure so intense it makes Jongdae feel like he's turning inside out, white engulfing his vision and lulling him to relax.

Above him, Minseok grunts, and hot sticky mess wets Jongdae's chest, and the soft breathing of his hyung afterwards warms Jongdae's heart.

They rest a while, in that gross carpet, only until they catch their breath. After that, Minseok unties the silk knot with careful fingers, rubs at the slight red of Jongdae's wrists, and kisses him until Jongdae loses his breath all over again.

Later at night, after they have cleaned up to Minseok's standards, Minseok dozes peacefully in Jongdae's arms, and Jongdae traces the beautiful face with his eyes, heart aching terribly fondly for his sweet, lovely hyung. He could never guess pushing Minseok's buttons during the 'yaja time' at the shooting earlier would later entail to _that_. If he knew, he would've acted out sooner.

He can't wait for tomorrow's shooting to begin.


End file.
